1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle brake systems and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic brake system for preventing wheel lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle brake systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle brake systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,300; U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,049; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,267; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,033; U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,205; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,759.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hydraulic brake system. The inventive device includes a variable displacement rotary pump that is activated by the rotation of an axle of a vehicle. A hydraulic control cylinder of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a master cylinder and a displacement piston of the hydraulic control cylinder is operationally coupled to a swash plate of the variable displacement rotary pump for manipulating an amount of brake fluid flowing from the variable displacement rotary pump to a wheel brake cylinder. An outlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to the wheel brake cylinder by a section of brake line and to a fluid reservoir through a throttle valve. An inlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a reservoir outlet port by a section of brake line. The wheel brake cylinder is coupled to the wheel of the vehicle to slow down the vehicle when the wheel brake cylinder is activated. When the wheel is rotating, the variable displacement rotary pump is activated and when the swash plate is properly positioned, the variable displacement rotary pump creates brake fluid pressure thereby activating the wheel brake cylinder to slow down the vehicle. Moreover, if the wheel ceases to rotate, the variable displacement rotary pump ceases to apply pressure to the wheel brake cylinder thereby allowing the wheel to rotate once again.
In these respects, the hydraulic brake system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing wheel lock.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle brake systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hydraulic brake system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing wheel lock.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hydraulic brake system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle brake systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hydraulic brake system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle brake systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a variable displacement rotary pump that is activated by the rotation of an axle of a vehicle. A hydraulic control cylinder of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a master cylinder and a displacement piston of the hydraulic control cylinder is operationally coupled to a swash plate of the variable displacement rotary pump for manipulating an amount of brake fluid flowing from the variable displacement rotary pump to a wheel brake cylinder. An outlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to the wheel brake cylinder by a section of brake line and to a fluid reservoir through a throttle valve. An inlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a reservoir outlet port by a section of brake line. The wheel brake cylinder is coupled to the wheel of the vehicle to slow down the vehicle when the wheel brake cylinder is activated. When the wheel is rotating, the variable displacement rotary pump is activated and when the swash plate is properly positioned, the variable displacement rotary pump creates brake fluid pressure thereby activating the wheel brake cylinder to slow down the vehicle. Moreover, if the wheel ceases to rotate, the variable displacement rotary pump ceases to apply pressure to the wheel brake cylinder thereby allowing the wheel to rotate once again.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new hydraulic brake system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle brake systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hydraulic brake system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle brake systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new hydraulic brake system that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new hydraulic brake system that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hydraulic brake system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system for preventing wheel lock.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system which includes a variable displacement rotary pump that is activated by the rotation of an axle of a vehicle. A hydraulic control cylinder of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a master cylinder and a displacement piston of the hydraulic control cylinder is operationally coupled to a swash plate of the variable displacement rotary pump for manipulating an amount of brake fluid flowing from the variable displacement rotary pump to a wheel brake cylinder. An outlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to the wheel brake cylinder by a section of brake line and to a fluid reservoir through a throttle valve. An inlet port of the variable displacement rotary pump is operationally coupled to a reservoir outlet port by a section of brake line. The wheel brake cylinder is coupled to the wheel of the vehicle to slow down the vehicle when the wheel brake cylinder is activated. When the wheel is rotating, the variable displacement rotary pump is activated and when the swash plate is properly positioned, the variable displacement rotary pump creates brake fluid pressure thereby activating the wheel brake cylinder to slow down the vehicle. Moreover, if the wheel ceases to rotate, the variable displacement rotary pump ceases to apply pressure to the wheel brake cylinder thereby allowing the wheel to rotate once again.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system that increases safety in heavy breaking situations.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hydraulic brake system that increases longevity of wheel brake units and tires.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.